guillottes_geeksfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary of a Wimpy Kid
shorlock and his dad are fishing intell it turns dark so they think they should go home and whaen they got there there was a dead body and shorlocks uncle was carring the nife with blood so they thout it was him intell they found out that there were 2 nifes one was real and the other one was fake so then shorlock needed to find out and he found out that the person that was killed, killed himself with the real nife so they went to go get some bags for the body but when they came back the body and the life were gone but they left the fake nife were the dead body was. black ice By:Alexsander Hernandez August Pullman is a boy who was born with facial abnormalities and has been homeschooled his whole life, he is 11 years old and is in the 5th grade.He finally got accepted to go to a private school.A boy named Julian makes fun of him by putting mean notes in his locker.August’s friend,Jack, punched Julian in the face when standing up for August.Julian had friends whose names were (Amos,Miles and Henry) and they also picked on August.When they go to a school trip Auggie and Jack go to the woods to do the restroom because the main restrooms were occupied.When they get to the woods they find kids who looked like and 8th graders smoking.August and Jack wanted to leave as soon as possible but the 8th graders caught a glance at them and go towards them to beat them up.Amos,Miles and Henry defended August and fought the teenagers.Afterwards when the field trip was over August was popular and Julian wasn’t anymore and Julian was the lonely person but August decided to be friends with Julian again. by zachary luna ☀I like dairy of a wimpy kid because i have had times like this were my brother was mean and would tack stuff and hit me and all was tell me that he was going to kill me or i was dead and he would alwas tell me what to do like get moveis , socks ,shirts ,shorts ,back mesouje ,cereal ,food. Its a new year and greg heffly is now in middle school so now the teens that start picking on them and he has this journal or diary he likes to write on his spare time about everithing that he does and hears he has this friend and his name is rowley that takes middle school like its elementary and he embarases him everywhere he goes. It’s a new school year, and Greg Heffley finds himself thrust into middle school, where undersized weaklings share the hallways with kids who are bigger,much more rude, and already shaving. The hazards of growing up before you’re ready are uniquely revealed through words and drawings as Greg records them in his journal.Then as he is walking to class he seen that Indian kid was already getting pick on. I like the Diary of the wimpy kid It funny Greg Daniel Espinoza It is the first day of Middle School for Greg Heffley, it is way different than elementary school. There are lots of taller kids (teens) that pick on you. But Rowley his best friend will be by his side but not for long. When Rowley asked Greg if he could play after school, a big kid teased them for wanting to play. Sophie Sorger Emilio Sandoval I like the Diary of the Wimpy kid. It is funny, and it reminds me of my family.When Rodrick mess with Greg I think of it as me and my brother. Joshua Puebla MATTHEW HERNANDEZ its gregs last day of school and he is trying to get hollies phone number but she only rwrote one part of it and she left before she could right the rest he spent all summer trying to get the last digets He puts in his shelf where all his hardcore drawings of cats and then later realize that that shelf isn't his his is where all the girly pictures are,the one he put it in was his brother and he hated his drawling and he would rip it in tiny pieces and feed it to the dolphins.Later he found the drawling ripped in pieces in front of a dolphin and then he says nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Yasmin Mendez She had to sleep on the ground covered with disgusting animals crawling up her ripped sleeve. As we closed our eyes I noticed they can't fall asleep. She thought, at least It's over. She then saw this boat coming near her and her family and knew this was just the beginning. The Blue Door. They saw a huge eye bigger than the size of a watermelon looking at them. Or was is it?, under the eye there was a message in Latin. They put the grill back on the air vent after they took a picture. Their first clue to a mystery they would never expect. Gonzalo Badillo:Greg and his brother are realy good at sleeping that their dad gets mad at them when he comes home and finds them asleep. Wall within Walls Nathan Argueta I love the diary of a wimpy kid series because it is soo funny rodrick always likes to pick on his litle brother just like my family Kylie Aliyas I love Diary of a Wimpy Kid because there is a huge similarity between Rodrick and Greg, than of my sister and I. He always makes fun of him and doesn't want to hang out with him, but when it's time to stick up for him for something he has done, he will. Brandon Kusaj The book is very hilarious, I have read 6 of the books and enjoyed them all. My favorite parts being when Rodrick picks on Greg. Rheanna Kleman The books are funny, but I have read them so many times I know every word in the whole series. Matthew lopresti Four children named Violet, henry, benny, and jessie are orphans and owners of a bakery let them in. They overhear them talk about getting rid of benny. Then they go hide from the bakers. They find an abandoned boxcar to live. They make it their home. They find a dog with a sprained leg and help the dog and name it watch and keep him. They thought their grandpa was mean, eventually he finds them and they find out that he is nice. They bring the boxcar and watch to their grandpa's house.